ABSTRACT ? ADMINISTRATIVE CORE Core A, the Administrative Core, will serve the proposed project ?Genetic variant-based drug discovery targeting conserved pathways of aging?, which is in response to PAR-16-143 Complex Integrated Multi- Component Projects in Aging Research (U19). The overall goals of the Administrative Core are to provide general scientific, programmatic and fiscal leadership, facilitate lines of communication between the different researchers involved in the U19 Project Grant (U19), maintain coherence in the U19's overall and long-range goals, and ensure that resources resulting from the research will benefit the scientific community. In the context of the above, the tasks of this Core include effective coordination of activities in the three Research Projects and the Genetically Engineered Mouse and Geropathology Core B to best achieve the overall goal of identifying conserved mechanisms of human health span and genetic variants and miRNAs as potential drug targets to promote human healthy aging. Well-coordinated activities of the three Projects and Core B will promote the effective use of the human centenarian cohort to obtain genetic information critical for developing targets for drugs promoting human healthspan, the mobilization of new technology and tools that can help us accomplish our tasks more quickly and efficiently, providing computational and statistical services to all members of the U19 and providing access by the scientific community to the resources, information and technologies produced.